


Kraken

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Theon n'est pas un Loup du Nord. Il restera toujours un Kraken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Theon Greyjoy. Un bout de ce qu'a pu ressentir Theon face à Ned Stark. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Theon piétine derrière Lord Eddard, traînant avec lui la lourde Glace. Il a beau s'en occuper avec la plus grande attention – il sait à quel point elle est précieuse pour la famille Stark – il n'en maudit pas moins ceux qui sont passés sous sa lame. Elle pèse si lourd sur ses bras frêles que c'est à peine s'il parvient à suivre le seigneur qu'il sert.

Une question lui brûle la langue depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis qu'il a croisé les nombreux bannerets du Nord. Il n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer que tous ont en commun quelque chose que Ned Stark n'a pas : un écuyer venant d'une maison du Nord.

Presque à bout de souffle, lorsqu'il s'arrête à quelques pas d'Eddard Stark, qui se tient droit comme un piquet tout près de son destrier, il dit :

– Je m'interroge, ser.

Eddard Stark hoche la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– J'ai remarqué que l'écuyer de Lord Karstark portait le blason de ce dernier, en plus du sien. Ne devrais-je pas en faire de même et porter le blason de la maison Stark ?

– Non, répond-il sèchement sans même le regarder. Non, _Greyjoy_. Tu es un fer-né, pas un homme du Nord.

La réponse lui glace le sang.

Un rictus déforme son visage sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer. Est-ce la froideur avec laquelle Eddard Stark s'est adressé à lui ou bien la réponse elle-même qui le blesse ?

Puis Theon se souvient. Glace, qu'il porte toujours entre ses bras, pourra un jour lui trancher la tête s'il désobéit à Ned Stark – _son protecteur_ –, si son père désobéit au Roi Robert.

Il n'est pas un Stark, ni un homme du Nord. Il n'en sera jamais un. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un otage aux mains des Stark.

 

 

De retour à Winterfell, le vent lui paraît plus cinglant. Theon tremble sous les lourdes couches de vêtements qui pourtant devrait lui tenir chaud. Le froid lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas d'ici et la réponse d'Eddard Stark résonne encore dans sa tête.

À peine descendu de son cheval, il se met à courir. Il n'a même pas adressé un regard à Robb qui l'attendait dans la cour du château. Il n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

Dans sa chambre, il retourne les malles et tiroirs qui renferment toutes ses possessions jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rougis se referment sur un bijou en métal. À l'effigie du monstre des mers qui représente sa maison, c'est un cadeau que sa mère lui a offert pour l'un de ses anniversaires. Il l'a rangé des années auparavant. Il ne lui semblait plus utile de le porter à Winterfell, mais Ned Stark vient de lui rappeler qu'il s'est lourdement trompé.

Theon dégrafe la broche et l'accroche à l'encolure de son manteau. Lorsqu'il s'observe dans le miroir, arborant fièrement ce bijou retrouvé, il comprend alors qu'il restera toujours un Kraken.


End file.
